Bachelorette Party
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Conversation gets a little dirty at Rebecca's bachelorette party, leading to some interesting after party activities. (Edwin, Royai, Havolina, Almei smut and fluff)


Rating: M (smut)

Pairing: Edwin/Edward Elric x Winry Rockbell, Havolina/Jean Havoc x Rebecca Havolina, Implied Royai/Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye, Almei/Alphonse Elric x Mei Chang

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 2725

Title: Bachelorette Party

Description: Multi-ship multi chapter – fluff/smut

Conversation gets a little dirty at Rebecca's bachelorette party, leading to some interesting after party activities.

A/N: Comments are always appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Winry**_

I twist to the side and look at my profile in the mirror, biting my lip.

"I don't know. I think it might be too much," I reach up to twist one of the many curled tendrils of hair falling over my shoulder.

"Why?" Edward responds immediately, frustration leaking into his tone.

"Just…the heels and the curls? With this short of a hemline?" I tug at my slinky black dress.

His eyes travel over me from head to toe, and I feel a blush creep up my neck at the look on his face.

"Yeah," he mutters in a low voice. "Maybe you should change. I don't know if it's safe to let you out of the house looking like this."

"Ed," I frown at him. "That's not helping."

"I'm very serious," he rumbles, his eyes lifting to mine.

I quickly turn away and fiddle with my hair some more.

"I'm just a little nervous, is all."

"It's a bachelorette party, Win. Not the wedding. It isn't like you're going to have to give a speech."

"Thank goodness," I mumble. "But still… I'd feel way more comfortable if you were there."

"Don't be ridiculous. You'll have Mei and Paninya, and it isn't like you don't like Hawkeye and Lieutenant Catalina. Plus, I'll be here when you get back, so we can celebrate after."

"Celebrate?" I echo, turning to face him again. "Celebrate what?"

"Just trust me, okay? I lived in Central for enough time to know how drunk women get at bachelorette parties."

"Drunk?"

"So, when you come stumbling back to this hotel room after, I'll be ready for you."

"Wait, are you talking about…"

"Drunk sex."

"Drunk sex?" I whisper.

"Yep." He crosses to me, his arms sliding around my waist.

"But we've never done that before."

"I know." He grins, and I look to the side.

"What if I don't get drunk?"

He blinks and then laughs softly.

"I mean, we can have sober sex, but imagining you drunk and naked at the same time is giving me really great ideas."

"Okay."

There's a knock on the door, and he turns toward the sound.

"I think that's probably your sign to leave."

"Right." I swallow, trying to slow my racing heart. "I'll just…grab my clutch."

"Winry," he calls me back, and I pause to look at him. "Don't worry about what I said, okay? Just go have fun."

"Okay." I nod.

"I love you," he comes up beside me and kisses my cheek.

"I love you too."

He passes me, going to the door, and I grab my clutch, double checking to be sure everything I need is there.

"Hey," I hear Paninya's voice. "Is Winry ready?"

"Give her like one second," Ed answers, his broad shoulders filling the doorway.

"I'm still not sure why _you_ tagged along all the way to Central, considering Havoc's bachelor party isn't until next weekend."

"If you think about it, it probably isn't that hard to figure out," he shrugs.

I can practically hear her eyebrows rise. "Oh, so, you're just here for a booty call."

"She is my wife."

"Okay, well that's enough smugness about that," I announce, giving my husband a side-eye as I slip past him. "I'll be back late. Bye."

"Bye."

As soon as the door closes, Paninya wraps her arm around my waist and starts pulling me toward the elevator.

"What? No, hug and kiss goodbye? No, sugary-sweet 'I love you's?"

"We did that before he opened the door," I assure her.

"Ah. Naturally."

She stops in front of the elevator button, and I appraise her outfit. In true Paninya fashion, she opted not for a dress, but instead for a pair of dress pants, a white satin shirt, and a vest complete with a pocket watch.

"Mei is meeting us in the lobby, and then we're getting a cab to the bar," she informs me.

"Sounds good."

We talk in the elevator about automail, and when we enter the lobby, Mei immediately spots us, waving us over.

"I don't want us to be late, so we'll need to hurry."

She quickly leads the way out to the street and hails a cab with incredibly ease. Once we're seated inside, Mei leans forward and gives the cabbie very specific directions. Meanwhile, Paninya and I discuss her new job.

"I've only been working there for a few months, but he said he want to promote me to assistant manager after the wedding."

Recently, Jean Havoc's family expanded their business, opening a general store in Rush Valley. Paninya was his first hire, but she's really shined in her work.

"That makes sense," I tell her. "He'll be gone for two weeks on his honeymoon, so he'll probably need the manager to take over some of his responsibilities."

"I'm both excited and totally nervous."

"You'll do great."

"We're here," Mei announces suddenly, rushing us out of the car.

Inside the bar, there's a piano playing, a few couples dancing, and people scattered at the bar and among tables. In the dim light, it takes a few seconds to identify our party, though it shouldn't, considering the bride-to-be is standing on her chair waving at us with a sparkly tiara on her head.

"Hi!" Rebecca calls as she hops off the chair, with Riza spotting her. "I'm so glad you girls could make it!"

"Well, Miss Riza told us to be here at seven, so we're here," Mei says sliding into a chair.

"Just Riza, tonight," the demure blonde says softly, sipping her martini.

"Perfect."

"I'm so excited!" Rebecca goes on. She's clearly had a few drinks already. "We're going to drink, and dance, and flirt with random men…" she leans to the side and starts making eyes at an unknown person before she starts to stumble and grabs on to her chair, giggling.

"Oh, and talk!" she finishes suddenly. "I'm really excited to talk."

"She hasn't stopped since she got here," Riza comments with a smile.

"You love me," Rebecca glares at her.

"You, yes. The intimate details of your last orgasm, not so much."

Rebecca falls into her chair and takes a deep breath before waving down a waitress, who takes our drink orders and swiftly returns, setting a sugary cocktail in front of me.

"So, Mei, has Alphonse proposed yet?" Rebecca leans forward, pulling the straw of her margarita into her mouth with her tongue as she guides her glass toward her lips.

"Not exactly," she says, suddenly shy. "We've talked about the future, but he hasn't actually asked me, and I haven't seen a ring."

"Soon."

"I hope so."

"Um, Winry, do you have anything new going on?" Riza tries to change the subject, most likely to spare Mei from any more questions.

"Not really," I shrug. "I have a new line of automail pieces I'm working on."

"No," Rebecca cuts in. "No talking about work. This is my bachelorette party! Tell me about the good stuff."

"Good stuff?" I frown.

Riza sighs. "She means–"

"Are you pregnant yet?"

I almost choke on my drink. Fortunately, none of it comes out of my nose. Paninya rubs my back as I cough.

"Is that a yes?"

I start to shake my head, but she goes on.

"Does anyone remember if that drink is a virgin?"

Before I can stop her, she steals my drink and takes a sip.

"Oh." She frowns. "I guess that's a 'no' then."

I silently slide my drink back to my place, holding it in two hands and running my thumbs down the sides.

"It's not for lack of trying," I confess softly.

"What!" Paninya screeches, and I wince. "You didn't tell me you and the Hothead were trying to procreate!"

I close my eyes and sigh before looking at her. "Really?"

"Well, I certainly didn't know anything about it," Mei chimes in. "Alphonse _definitely_ would've told me."

"It's news to me, too, but I'm not surprised you didn't say anything. Starting a family is something I would think is pretty private," Riza speaks up, much more supportively than my friends.

"Babies are so cute," Rebecca moans before turning to her best friend. "Remind me to tell Jean I want a hundred."

"You should probably wait until after you've had one to make that call," Riza advises gently.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Paninya says at me again.

"You're making it out to be way bigger than it actually is," I tell her honestly. "It isn't like we're desperate to have kids. We just both agree we want one. Soon. And with the way things are going, it's possible it'll happen in the not-too-distant future."

"You mean because you two fuck like rabbits," Paninya is quick to comment.

Rebecca snorts, and Riza hides her mouth behind her hand.

"Alphonse does say you two are very…active," Mei grins slyly.

"The walls are thin," I glance at her. "And he likes to tease Ed to get under his skin."

"Okay, this is good. This is exactly the stuff I want to talk about," Rebecca says giddily.

"Really?" I glance at her. "Can't we talk about someone else's sex life?"

"No." She shakes her head. "I know all about mine, and I already told Riza. She'll leave if I try to tell it again."

"She's right," Riza nods, taking a long sip of her drink.

"Riza has no love life to speak of," Rebecca's tone is suddenly bitter, and I think I hear her muttering something about "fraternization," but I'm not sure.

Riza gives her an unreadable look, but whatever it is, Rebecca understands it because she changes the subject.

"Mei and Alphonse are too pure to have anything _really_ dirty to talk about, and Paninya is–"

"Decidedly single," she finishes quickly. "So that just leaves you and your hotheaded alchemist for sex talk."

"Of course, it does," I mumble.

"So, Winry, tell us. Is Ed as explosive in bed as his temper is out of it?"

"No comment."

"What? No!" Rebecca frowns. "You can't 'no comment.' That's the whole point of this."

"But I don't want to answer," I admit softly.

"Here, drink some more of this," Paninya taps my drink.

I do, but not because she told me to.

"If you don't answer, I'm going to assume 'no comment,' means 'yes,'" Pan adds after I swallow.

"And if it does, I want details," Rebecca goes on.

I glance at Riza and Mei. "Are you two sure you're okay with this topic of conversation?"

"Normally, I probably wouldn't be," Riza confesses. "But in the spirit of the evening, and considering the several drinks I've already had, I have to say, I'm a little curious myself."

I turn to Mei.

"Honestly, this isn't anything Alphonse and I haven't already discussed, so feel free to share."

I will _so _be having a chat will Al after tonight.

"Fine." I take another long drink and stare at the table.

"Ed is…"

"Dynamite, right?" Rebecca grins.

"That's an…accurate description."

God, if he ever finds out I told them this. I'll be in so much trouble.

"Is he into foreplay?" Rebecca continues, sliding to the edge of her seat as she leans forward.

"Sometimes."

"Does that mean other times he just attacks you? Has he ever ripped your clothes while trying to get them off?"

"Only once."

"I have a question," Paninya announces, downing her drink. "Is his height in any way proportionate to his…_size_?"

My face floods with heat, and I drink more, though that might actually worsen the problem than solve it.

"Well?" Rebecca coaxes. "Is it?"

I start to shake my head, and then take a deep breath.

"No," I exhale, my eyes fluttering shut as I try to cool down. Immediately, a perfect mental image of Ed's swollen cock appears in my head, and I gasp. "God, no."

"Details!" Paninya shouts, making me jump. "If it isn't a micropenis, how big _is_ it?"

_How is this happening to me?_

"Calm down, ladies," Riza's voice says evenly. "You don't want to get us thrown out. And, if she truly doesn't want to, she doesn't have to tell you."

"Yes, she does!" Pan retorts, jerking to her feet. "I need to know!"

"Mammoth," I whisper so low they don't hear me.

"What?" Rebecca pulls my friend down to sit back in her chair. "Winry, what did you say?"

"God, it's _so big_," I mutter-moan, more to myself than them, the image still fresh in my mind. My panties are getting wet thinking about it. "We've been married almost a year, and I still worry about whether or not it will fit."

"Bring her a water," Paninya tells a passing waiter.

"We should probably change the subject now," Mei pipes up, her high voice even higher than normal.

I glance at her and bite my lip. She's probably wondering if Al inherited the same "big dick" genes as his brother.

"I hate to say it, but I agree," Rebecca nods. "If we keep talking about large cocks, I'll start talking about Jean, and then Riza will probably shoot me."

"Affirmative."

"Wait." I look up at them. "I… Have you ever had drunk sex?"

Riza immediately looks at Rebecca who slowly nods and starts grinning.

"Maybe. A few times."

"Why?" Riza turns to me.

"Ed might've mentioned it before I left tonight, and…we've never done it before. I'm not sure what to expect."

"You mean, he mentioned it for later tonight? After this?" Rebecca's eyes widen.

"Uh-huh," I nod.

"Ooh! How fun!"

"Winry, have you ever been drunk with Ed before?" Riza asks calmly.

"Yes." I nod. "It was the first time I ever drank so much I threw up. He held my hair back and put me to bed after. We didn't…do anything."

"Was there ever a moment during that time when you felt horny and you wanted him to jump your bones right there?" Rebecca chimes back in, twirling her straw around in her glass.

"Yes," I admit quietly. "We were on the couch, and I started…dry humping him. I quit when my stomach…"

"Okay, so if you'd held your liquor, and you'd both been naked, what then?"

A flash of images whirls through my head, and I feel dizzy.

"Oh my God."

"That's kind of what it's like." Rebecca sighs fondly.

"Excuse me," Riza says suddenly. "I have to make a phone call."

She rises quickly and leaves the table heading for the bar.

"Where is she going?" I glance at Rebecca.

"Nowhere, officially, but I expect she's making a dick appointment for after we leave here."

I squirm a little in my seat.

"Anyway," she goes on, "after this drink, I'm thinking I'm gonna dance. Do you girls want to dance?"

"Absolutely," Paninya grins.

"Ooh! Or maybe I'll see if they do karaoke here! That would be the best!"

I sip my drink quietly as they start standing. Paninya pulls me to my feet just as my straw starts popping.

"You want to rush back to your man now, don't you?" she asks quietly.

"Only a little."

"I can practically smell the sex pheromones rolling off of you. With how hot you are for him, and how much sex you guys have, I'm surprised you're able to walk normally anymore."

"You're being dramatic," I hiss at her. "It's not like that."

"Look. I'm not judging. That conversation was pretty hot. If it got you thinking about things, and you need to go get a fix, I understand."

"Rebecca might not."

"If anyone will, Rebecca will." She loops her arm through mine. "Here." She pulls me toward the bar. "Come do one shot with me, and then we'll get you a cab back to the hotel. I'll call ahead and tell the Hothead to meet you in the lobby."

"Paninya…"

"Just say, 'okay,' and do the shot."

"Okay." I give in.

The shot burns going down, but it doesn't last long. I say a quick goodbye to the other ladies, who all give me knowing looks that I ignore. Thankfully Paninya walks me out since I'm a little wobbly on my feet. I feel a twinge of regret on the ride back to the hotel. This wasn't exactly how this night was supposed to go. On the other hand, I'm really excited to see Ed.

_To be continued…_


End file.
